freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu-Mi Kim
Yu-Mi Kim is a character from the Freezing series. A veteran of the 8th Nova Clash, she fought alongside Elize Schmitz and the late Kazuha Aoi as part of the elite Numbers unit. As of the current time, she teaches at West Genetics. She holds the rank of Captain in the Chevalier. Background A physics teacher and training instructor from Korea at West Genetics who fought alongside Kazuha and Elize in the 8th Nova Clash. Her Volt Weapon, "Getsurō" (月浪, Moon Wave), is a lance. Appearance Yu-Mi is a very buxom woman in her 20's, with short light brown hair that extends down to her neck, while the rest comes further down into her face in several bangs as well as leaving her ears viewable at the sides and dark brown eyes. She is known for her buxom figure and large breasts which have been recorded as the largest throughout the entire series thus far. Ironically, she has a weakness when touched there. Her outfit consists of a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt with a navy blue tie and matching skirt, accompanied with long brown stockings and a pair of black, high-heeled shoes. Personality Yu-Mi Kim is a very proud, strong-minded and dedicated woman, as evidenced in the opening chapter of Freezing: Zero, which sometimes put her at odds with her then room-mate, Elize Schmitz. She's also very honest about her feelings, though it sometimes gets her into trouble, as it did with Kazuha, whose carefree personality starkly contrasted with Yu-Mi's own. She's also very proud of her Korean heritage, and became good friends with Mi-Ryung Baek, another Korean Pandora, during her student years. Her personality didn't truly change after the 8th Nova Clash, when she retired as a Numbers and became a teacher at West Genetics, her Alma mater. She and Elize seem to get along better as teachers than they did as students. Story Freezing Zero Introductory Arc Yu-Mi Kim is first seen stopping Satellizer L. Bridget from harming Ganessa Roland along with Elize. She is later seen checking on Kazuya Aoi, as she recognized him being Kazuha Aoi's younger brother. 3rd Year Punishment Arc Yu-Mi is seen in the emergency room asking if Miyabi injuries were serious. She is then later seen to talking to Satellizer after a week of captivity, even though Miyabi started the fight, saying that next time they wouldn't be so linnet with her. She then states that if Satellizer ever hurt Kazuya she would kill her herself. Rana Introduction Arc Yu-Mi briefly appears coaching, as Rana Linchen spars with Ganessa Roland. 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Yu-Mi Kim did not make an appearance in this Arc. 10th Nova Clash Yu-Mi and Elize Schmitz are notified about the Nova invading West Genetics, but she and fellow faculty member Elize Schmitz wipe out three of the Novas, but fail to eliminate the fourth as it teleports to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide through Cassie Lockheart's infected stigmata. Siblings Arc Yu-Mi Kim does not appear in this arc. E-Pandora Arc Yu-Mi Kim does not appear in this arc. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Yu-Mi Kim does not appear in this arc. 11th Nova Clash Yu-Mi Kim does not appear in this arc. Student Presidency Arc She is seen being surprised about the news of Chevalier and their cruel use of the E-Pandora's. She also states that they used the 11th Nova Clash to cover up more serious facts. Valkyrie Introductory Arc She is seen, talking to Elize about organizing the data for the new Pandora project named Valkyrie, named after Norse mythology, while expressing her concerns about how fast this project had came up, after the scandal with E-Pandora and the new commission of a new head of chevalier. She is later seen talking to Elize about the Valkyrie project analysing the girls as basically electrical appliance always needing to be plugged in to the Faylan Generator. Yu-mi is seen greeting the Valkyries, Satella, Rana, and Kazuya saying she purposely came late to allow them to greet each other. She then shows them the rest of team 13, Cassie, Roxanne, and Charles with Su-Na being the leader of the group. She is later seen at a bar where she finds Su-Na commenting that she is the perfect person to lead team 13. She also learns from Su-Na that Gengo is coming. She is later seen introducing herself to Atsuko Seiga where she is shown then Faylan Generators for the joint exercise. 12th nova clash She is seen in the monitor room monitoring the joint exercise. She then notice that the vital signs of the Pandora's are becoming unstable. When the situation had gotten out of hand with the nova dummies she decided to stay and deal with situation relaying the information about the stigmata corrosion to all Pandora's. She later tells the Valkyries to deal with the nova dummies as they are the only ones not affected by the corrosion. She is then explained to by Elize about the Valkyries and how Gengo had created a fourth state of matter. She is later seen enraged at the fact that there is multiple N1 on the screen. She is then seen watching a burst of energy on the screen asking if those people were really Pandora. Abilities Although not entirely clear yet, during her tuition years in Freezing: Zero she has been observed, being able to deploy Pandora-Mode. She also retains high status among the student body, known as "Yu-Mi the Gorilla", she also retains the rank of captain among the Chevalier, which in turn does say something concerning her capability's. Relationships Elize Schmitz Elize and Yu-Mi fought together in the 8th Nova Clash along with Kazuha as part of the elite Numbers unit. They are very close colleagues and are often seen talking together. In 'Freezing: Zero' they also shared a room together during their senior/third year, Elize would often mock Yu-Mi and her breast size, and sometimes grope her. She also called her a "Titty Monster Gorilla" after first encountering Kazuha Aoi. Kazuha Aoi Kazuha, Elize, and Yu-Mi all fought together in the 8th Nova Clash as part of the elite Numbers unit. Yu-Mi deeply respects Kazuha and seems to worry about Kazuya Aoi's brother's' safety, to the point of threatening Satellizer after the latter's fight with Miyabi that she would kill her should Satellizer cause any harm to Kazuya. Trivia *'''Yu-Mi '''possesses the largest bust size of all the Pandora's in the series. Ironically, she also shares the same weak point as Satellizer L. Bridget, who is also big-breasted. *In Korean, her name is rendered as "김＝유미" *In the sixth OVA, Yu-Mi has been shown to get orgasmic effects when under a strong Ereinbar Set, more specifically, Kazuya's. Category:Character Category:Pandora